Natal com os escritores de Byblade
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: ONESHOT! Como é que os Bladebreakers vão festejar o Natal? Convidando a malta toda! E mais alguma! Participação especial de todos os escritores que participam na fic O clube dos Bad Boys! Um bom Natal a todos!


Oi pessoal! Hoje é véspera de Natal, dia de encher os bolsos de presentes e estar com a família! Antes de mais nada obrigada a todos pelos reviews que me enviaram acerca do meu Especial de Natal dos Bad Boys! Aqui coloco uma questão: como é que os Bladebreakers vão festejar o Natal sem o Kai? Convidando a malta toda do Beyblade! Toda mesmo! Todas as escritoras (e escritor) que participam na fic "O clube dos Bad Boys" vão fazer uma breve participação aqui! Espero que gostem! Boa Leitura!

Fic: Natal com os escritores de Beyblade!

24 de Dezembro. Véspera de Natal (novidades, novidades, é no Continente! Tou a gozar…) Num certo dojo, um rapaz vivia a sua vida com excitação e a alegria típica do Natal:

Tyson: Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa….(bocejou, deitado de barriga para baixo)..que seca baril…

Daichi (limpando o seu Strata Draggon): Oh claro, o senhor tri-campeão mundial está aborrecido, quer uma massagem? HILLARY, TRAZ CÁ O MATERIAL DE MASSAGEM!

Hillary: É pra já! (com um sorriso doce, entrou no dojo, com uma mala) Então Tyson, onde queres que te massaje?

Tyson: Hum…(com muita preguiça ergueu o pescoço para olhar para a Hillary)…pode ser nas costas, por favor. Com jeitinho…

Hillary (ainda com o sorriso): Sim, Tyson, com jeitinho…(abriu a mala)…com jeitinho...(o seu sorriso distorceu-se)…COM JEITINHO! (retirou da mala um rolo de massa de tamanho XXL e começou a rolá-lo nas costas do Tyson como esse fosse massa de pão)

Tyson: AI AI AI AI ISSO DOÍ HILLARY! (o rolo de massa afundava cada vez mais nas costas dele)

Hillary (agora com uma cara bem demoníaca, com dentes afiados e olhos vermelhos como sangue): MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ray (observava a cena, com uma tamanha gota na cabeça): Isto só mesmo em fics…

Max (com uma câmara de filmar): Isso isso, continuem! Hillary, amasse-o com mais força!

Ray: Max, para que é essa câmara?

Max: Então não se está mesmo a ver? Estou a filmar esta cena para depois enviá-la ao "Olho Vivo"!

Ray: Ah, Max, esse programa já não é transmitido na televisão há milénios!

Max: O QUÊ? NÃO É POSSÍVEL? NÃO PODE SERRRRR! (cai de joelhos, um foco de luz cai sobre ele e toca uma música dramática de Mozart) Espera! (o foco e a luz cedem-se de imediato) Ainda há a "Cassete Pirata"! Tenho sucesso garantido! Serei famoso! Terei o meu próprio programa de televisão! Já estou a ver! MaxSic! É o nome perfeito! (com olhos enormes, daqueles tipo Kawais. O problema é que o Max não é nem um pouco kawai…)

Ray: Ás vezes penso que sou o único que tem o mínimo de sanidade por estas bandas (Eu: poooooooooodes crer, meu!). Há notícias do Kai? Há séculos que não aparece!

Max ("libertando-se" do seu delírio apalhaçado): Não, nem um e-mail. Desde que ele entrou para o clube dos Bad Boys, não deu sinais de vida. Nem hoje, que é véspera de Natal…

Ray: Parece ser um clube bem "cool". O Tyson teve a sorte de ter participado nuns quantos capítulos!

Tyson: ESTÁS A GOZAR? (levantou-se com tamanha brusquidão, que a Hillary e o seu super-rolo caíram para trás e deram cabo do soalho) ELES USARAM-ME! Vocês fazem ideia do que eles me fizeram? E do que o Kai me fez? Fui totalmente humilhado!

Daichi: Na verdade, és humilhado numa boa parte das fics. Ninguém resiste de fazer ti parvo!

Tyson: ATÉ PARECE QUE EU TENHO CARA DE PARVO! Não tenho pois não?

Bladebreakers e leitores: Queres mesmo que respondamos?

Tyson: Ah. Deixem para lá…quem sabe se vocês também serão rastejados até ao clube…

Ray e Max: Não, que ideia! (doce ilusão…)

Subitamente…

Kenny: PESSOAL! (deslizou a porta de rompante, pois são daqueles estilo japonês, só que não vi o Ray ao lado dele e …)

POF

O Ray foi projectado contra a parede, atravessou-a e só não atravessou o muro do jardim, porque este era feito de pedra da melhor qualidade (xi, coitado do Ray…)

Daichi: O que se passa Chef?

Kenny: A ceia…ENTÃO E A CEIA DE NATAL? E OS CONVIDADOS? E A COMIDA? E OS PRESENTES? E O PAI NATAL? ESTÁ TUDO PRONTO? HOJE É O DIA!

Tyson: Calma chef, está tudo controlado, não stress…

Kenny: Quer dizer que já trataram de tudo?

Tyson: Não.

Kenny (cataplow): SEU IMPRESTÁVEL QUE SÓ SERVE PARA ENVAZIAR FRIGORÍFICOS! HOJE É VÉSPERA DE NATAL E AINDA NÃO PREPARASTES NADA?

Tyson: Não e não me apetece…(tirando cera dos ouvidos)

Kenny: TYSON!

Ray (entrando no dojo, de muletas): Ai,…agora só tenho seis vidas…(mas ninguém lhe fez caso, estavam demasiado atentos ao invocamento do nerd do Kenny)

Hiro: CHEGA! (entrou de rompante e mais uma vez…)

POF

Lá foi um Ray a voar através do buracão do dojo, a bater contra o muro de pedra, atravessou-o e chocou contra o pobre do carteiro que passava pela rua naquele preciso momento… (agora só tem cinco vidas…)

Hiro: TODOS DE PÉ, JÁ! (obedeceram-no de imediato) Kenny, tu tratas dos convites, Hillary, vais limpar a casa de cima a baixo, Tyson, tratas da comida e POR AMOR DE DEUS NÃO A COMAS, Max, vais comprar os presentes e Ray…hã? Ray? (olha por todos os lados) Onde é que ele está? Não importa…COMPANHIA! SENTIDO! DIREITA VOLVER! Um…dois…um…dois (e lá foram os pobres soldados para as suas árduas tarefas)

Pouco tempo depois, no quarto onde o Kenny escrevia os convites…

Kenny: Ora bem, sim…sim…hum, acho que está bem…agora é só enviar…(ya, vai enviar os convites por e-mail. É século XXI!). Uma coisa...a quem é que vou convidar para ir á ceia? Ah, não interessa, vou convidar toda a gente!

E lá foi o convite informático viajar até aos computadores de todas as equipas de Bladers conhecidas das três fases deste anime a ainda a mais a alguns computadores…

Consequentemente…em algures….

FireKai (sentado á frente do seu computador): Porra, acontece sempre o mesmo! Eu envio um e-mail, este fica bloqueado e eu fico pendurado! Porcaria de computador, eu devia é comprar um portátil e…hã…o que é isto? Um convite? Deixa cá ver…

Nesse preciso momento, o mesmo convite chegou a outras casas…

Xia (a ler o convite): Tenho prazer de o/a convidar…

Kaena: …a participar na nossa….

Kairy-Chan …. ceia de Natal…

Mione11: …que irá iniciar…

Mina: …ás sete da noite…

Xonikax: …cujos anfitriões serão…

Kagome: …os famosos…

Littledark: …Bladebreakers…

Yura: …infelizmente sem contar com a presença …

Myoubi: …o fabuloso Kai que neste momento….

Kaira Kon: …se encontra no clube dos Bad Boys …

Hakushi: …por favor compareça…

NinaDi: …Cumprimentos Kenny.

Todos: Hum…

Ás sete da noite…

Tyson: Posso saber porque é que tenho de ser eu a receber os convidados à porta?

Daichi (a colocar pratos na mesa): Ora porque tu és o tri-campeão do Mundo de Beyblade!

Tyson: Vestido como um pinguim?

Hillary: Ficas muito bem com o fato!

Tyson: E com cornos de rena na cabeça?

Ray: Esses não estão aí a mais!

Todos: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tyson: "Tem calma Tyson, não lhes ligues. Pensa no videojogo que vais receber hoje. Final Fantasy X! Hum…relaxa…respira fundo…"

: Belos cornos Tyson!

Tyson: O QUÊ? VÊ LÁ ONDE ATÉ SE ESTENDE ESSA LÍNGUA SEU…Ozuma?

Ozuma: Então, a receber os convidados?

Tyson: Infelizmente sim. Só não percebo por que diabos me fazem passar por estas figuras.

Mariam: Ninguém resiste de fazer ti parvo.

Joseph: As fics são assim mesmo!

Tyson: Sim, mas o pior é que esta fic é da KnucklesGirl. Já ouviram falar dela?

Dunga: Algumas quantas vezes.

Ozuma: E não vos invejo.

Saint Shields: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (entraram no dojo)

Dentro do dojo…

Hillary: Bem vindos Saint Shields ainda bem que vieram!

Mariam: Uau, estás muito bonita!

Hillary: Obrigada.

Mariam: Só não percebo por é que estás vestida de coelho da Páscoa…

Hillary: A pois, é que os meus vestidos foram todos para a lavandaria.

Kane: Só te faltam os dentes de coelho, assim podias partir-nos as nozes! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

POF

Kane: Au…para que foi isso?

Mónica (ya, era mesmo a Mónica do vestido vermelho e do coelho azul): Tens algo contra dentinhos de coelho?

Goki: Donde saiu a dentuça?

POF preciso de dizer que ele levou com uma coelhada da baixinha?

POF au, isso doeu!

Mónica: Era para doer! (olhando para cima, onde eu estava) Vou mas é para outra fic mais simpática, estilo Dragon Ball Z. (e foi-se embora)

KnucklesGirl: Também ninguém a convidou!

Kenny (percorrendo a sala): Ora bem, já cá estão os Saint Shields, os Psychics, os White Tigers X, os PPA All Starz, os Majestics, o Batalhão Bartenez, a Dinastia F (os meus parceiros, hehehehehe), os Blitzer Boys (o Tala também não veio) e os Justice Five! Ainda falta alguém? Não acho que estão todos!

Á porta do dojo…

Tyson: A…a…a….ATCHIM! (desceu uma ranhoca pelo nariz abaixo) Snif…

Num arbusto ali perto…

Xia: Que nojeira!

Kairy-Chan: O que querias? É o Tyson! Ele já é uma nojeira!

Mione11: Escutem, por que é que estamos a escondermos? Fomos convidadas!

Xonikax: Ai é? Que pena, queria dar um presente surpresa ao Tyson…(guardou a dinamite)

FireKai: Vá, vamos entrar com pessoas de classe!

Mina: Bora lá!

De volta á porta do dojo.

Tyson: Snif…(limpando a ranhoca com a mão e depois lambendo-a. Xia: Que nojeira!)…Hum? Quem está aí?

Ouvia-se som a passos lentos, que quebravam com a quietude da noite. O coração do Tyson acelerava cada vez mais. O suor escorria-lhe da testa. Os seus olhos e os seus ouvidos estavam preparados para detectar mais algo suspeito. Os passos aproximam-se cada vez. A tensão aumentava. O perigo era certo. Subitamente…

Escritores e escritor: _Jingle Bells, como é_

_O Tyson bateu com o pé_

_Deu o berro, ai que feio_

_E a mãe nem sequer veio!_

Tyson: Odeio músicas de Natal…

Escritoras e escritor: Feliz Natal Tyson!

Tyson: O que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer?

Kaena: Nós somos convidados!

Yura: Como qualquer outro!

Kaira Kon: E chico fininho!

Tyson: Nã nã! Escritoras doidas pelo Kai não entram!

Hakushi: E quem diz isso?

Tyson: EU!

FireKai: Ok…Á CARGA!

Escritoras: YÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! (entraram todos á socapa, passando por cima do Tyson)

Tyson (estendido no chão, com marcas de sapato espalhadas pelo corpo inteiro e coberto de poeira): Só a mim….

Já dentro do dojo.

NinaDi: Que ninguém se mexa! Chegaram os reis da noite!

Todos os bladers: Hã?

Ray: Não…elas não…

FireKai (tossindo constantemente)

Ray: …e ele…

Rick: De que equipa elas…e ele…pertencem?

Miguel: Ó burro, elas e ele não são bladers…são fic-writers!

Rick: Como aquela ali? (aponta para cima, onde eu estava pendurada no tecto)

Miguel: Sim, como aquela ali…

Lee: Olá Kagome!

Jonnhy: Há quanto tempo…

Micael: Onde estivestes?

Kagome: Olá rapazes…

Xia: Que sortuda!

Kairy-Chan: É, e nem sequer está aqui o Kai!

Kaira Kon: Mas está cá o Ray! Ó Ray!

Ray: Ai não…ela também cá está…

Kaira Kon: Dá cá um beijinho aqui á tua mulher…

Mariah: Nem pensar!

Salima: Só por cima do nosso cadáver!

Kaira Kon: Querem lutar?

Ming-Ming: Mas que festa mais animada! Vou dedicar-vos uma canção de Natal que preparei precisamente para esta ocasião!

FireKai e Kenny: Sim! (com corações nos olhos) MING-MING! MING-MING!

Escritoras: FIREKAI!

FireKai: O que foi?

Nesse preciso momento.

Zeo (olhando para cima): KnucklesGirl, desce daí!

KnucklesGirl (ainda pendurada no tecto): Não, tou aqui muito bem!

Zeo: Não me obrigues a ir até aí! Temos contas a ajustar!

KnucklesGirl: E como é que vais chegar cá? Esticando as pernas?

Zeo: Tu pensas que eu sou quem? O Inspector Gadget!

KnucklesGirl: És um androíde como ele!

Zeo: DESCE!

KnucklesGirl: NÃO!

Robert: O que se passa aqui?

Zeo: A escritora que está a escrever esta porcaria não quer descer!

Robert: Ah, é porque ela não é capaz!

KnucklesGirl: Como assim? Olha lá ó Cabeça Roxa, estás numa fic minha, logo nada é impossível!

Robert: Ai não? Então faz aparecer um dinossauro vermelho aqui!

KnucklesGirl: Ah? Só? É canja! (saquei do nada um computador portátil e digitei algo) Já está!

Robert: E o dinossauro? Não o vejo!

KnucklesGirl: Calma, ele vai cair sobre ti.

Robert: O quê?

POF

: Hum, onde estou? Caí sobre algo mole?

Zeo (olhando para o bicho): Ei, digimons não contam!

KnucklesGirl: Mas é um dinossauro e é vermelho!

Guilmon (ya, o digimon da terceira série): Alguém chamou pelo Guilmon?

Robert: Sai de cima mim, besta-quadrada!

Guilmon: Guilmon pede desculpa… (olhou para a mesa) COMIDA! (corre até ela) Mas não há pão do Guilmon…EU QUERO PÃO DO GUILMON! (as pupilas dos seus olhos contraíam-se)

KnucklesGirl: Ferrou…

Guilmon: BOLA DE FOGO! (disparou uma labareda para a cara do Zeo)

Zeo: Acho que queimei uns circuitos… (arrotou uma bola de fumo e caiu para trás)

KnucklesGirl: Andróide assado, alguém servido?

Guilmon (voltando ao normal): Eu quero!

Robert: Faça-o desaparecer daqui!

KnucklesGirl: O quê? Logo que as coisas estavam a aquecer? Enfim… (digitou algo e o bicho desapareceu numa bola de fumo)

De volta á festa…

Tyson: Ora bem pessoal…

Todos: CALA A BOCA TYSON!

Tyson: Ei, eu só quero dizer que infelizmente não haverá ceia por alguém comeu tudo!

Todos (irónicos a olhar para ele): Quem terá sido?

Tyson: Eu não sei…(deu um grande arroto)

Todos: ¬¬

Tyson: Ahm…ok…não interessa…vamos abrir os presentes!

: ALTO AÍ!

Escritoras: KAI!

Kai: Ora bolas, o que é que vocês estão aqui a fazer?

Kairy-Chan: Montinho no Kai!

Escritoras: Sim! (pobre Kai…)

POF

FireKai: Ming-Ming, dás-me um autógrafo?

Ming-Ming: Mas é claro! E ainda dou-te um beijinho…(deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha)

FireKai (flutuando no ar): Que sonho….

Mina: Kai, queremos um beijo teu!

Kai (esmagado pelo montinho): O quê?

Littledark: Agora!

Kai: Mas…bolas! Está bem…(deu um beijo na bochecha de cada uma)

Escritoras: Ahm…nunca lavo a cara…

Kai: Mas que doidas…

KnucklesGirl: Que sortudas! Tiveram o melhor presente de Natal! Ei Kai! Eu também quero um beijo teu! (atirou-se do tecto)

Kai: Não, a ti não…NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOO

Miguel: Enfim…

Micael: Esta foi a festa de Natal mais estranha que alguma vez tive…

Robert: Com tantas escritoras…

FireKai (com outro ataque de tosse)

Robert: …e escritor…

Jonnhy: Mais vale é fugir…

Lee: Bem, é aqui que a fic acaba!

Kane: Enquanto o Kai foge para salvar a sua vida…

Ozuma: Quer da KnucklesGirl, quer da NinaDi

Raul e Júlia: Desejamos a todos os leitores…

Todos os bladers, escritoras e escritor: UM FELIZ NATAL!

FIM

Então? Gostaram? A quanto tempo que eu não escrevia um ONE-SHOT! Ora bem, a única prenda que eu desejo agora são os vossos reviews, espero que tenham gostado desta fic, e a todos UM BOM NATAL!


End file.
